


Loki and the Confounding Migardian Appliances

by xxEmi



Series: Five Birthday Oneshots For My Best Friend [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Annoyed Loki, F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST FRIEND, amused reader, loki isn't use to appliances, so are vacuums, toasters are confusing i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEmi/pseuds/xxEmi
Summary: Loki and Migardian technology rarely ever mix





	Loki and the Confounding Migardian Appliances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxLouise/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST FRIEND!!! LUV U

"What is that?" Loki hissed, glaring sharply. He had been taking his typical Sunday nap only to be awoken by an awful racket. With a sense of alarm, he realized it was coming from the living room, where you were doing a bit of cleaning. However, when he had rushed to your aid he found you perfectly safe, holding a tube like thing with a handle and a long black string attached to it and from what he could tell, it was the source of the noise.

You frowned at him, and reached over to flick a switch on the contraption causing the noise to cut off immediately. "What's what?" You questioned, looking around.

"That- that thing," He demanded, pointing at the thing in your hands.

You looked down and bit back a laugh. "Loki, this is a vacuum cleaner."

It took a good twenty minutes to explain what it was before Loki was satisfied it wasn't dangerous. Even then, he still didn't get to finish his nap.

The next morning, Loki woke up without you in bed, which put him in a sullen mood. You were most likely on a jog, probably with Steve, Sam, and Bucky and this meant he would be forced to make his own breakfast.

Luckily you left out bagels, cream cheese, and some fruit, along with instructions on how to use the toaster, complete with little doodles.

Loki had never used the toaster before, and had only seen you use it a handful of times. But if a Migardian could do it, then so could he.

Half an hour later, you walked into the house to the sound of the fire alarm going off and the smell of burnt bagel wafting through the air. You wandered into the kitchen to find the toaster smoking on the counter and Loki sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper.

"Why didn't you tell me your toaster was broken?"

"Because it wasn't…." You answered, putting your house keys down and reaching up to turn the alarm off.

"It must be, it burnt my bagel and wouldn't give it back." He stated, sounding annoyed.

You frowned and walked over to the counter and took a peek in the toaster. You barely choked down a laugh.

It looked like Loki had put the cream cheese on before he put the bagel in the toaster and turned it up to high.

You sucked in a deep breath before unplugging the toaster and put it in the sink. “I guess you’re right. It was broken.”

Loki pursed his lips. “Of course,” He looked up at you briefly before looking back at the newspaper. “I apologize.” He added quickly.

“It’s okay. We can get another one.” You assured him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Now how about some pancakes?”


End file.
